Generally, a linescanning confocal microscope apparatus illuminates a sample by illuminating light collected in a line shape and detects light generated in an illuminated area on the sample by a light detector such as a one-dimensional CCD (Patent Document 1 or the like). To acquire a two-dimensional image, it is only required to repeat detection while scanning the sample in the illuminated area. If the detection is performed line by line as just described, the time until two-dimensional image information is acquired can be made shorter than an ordinary confocal microscope apparatus which performs detection point by point.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-275027